The lion, the witch and the Wardrobe:The Guards
by Mindreader45
Summary: Sir Aedan the Valiant,Guardian of Queen Lucy the Valiant, Lady Aedant the Just,Guardian of King Edmund the Just,Sir Brendan the Gentle,Guardian of Queen Susan the Gentle,Lady Bridget the Magnificent,Guardian of King Peter the ey are the most powerful Knights Narnia has ever seen They will do anything to protect Narnia, even giving up they're lives.
1. Lady Aednat and Sir Aedan

_" **Sir Aedan the Valiant, Knight of the Noble Order of the Lion, Guard of Bravery and Determination, Guardian of Queen Lucy the Valiant."**_

 _" **Lady Aedant the Just, Knight of the Noble Order of the Lion, Guard of Wisdom and Shadows, Guardian of King Edmund the Just."**_

 _" **Sir Brendan the Gentle, Knight of the Noble Order of the Lion, Guard of Leadership and Hope, Guardian of Queen Susan the Gentle."**_

 _" **Lady Bridget the Magnificent, Knight of the Noble Order of the Lion, Guard of Peace and War, Guardian of King Peter the Magnificent."**_

 _ **They are the four fearless Guards of Narnia. They are the Guards of the Kings and Queens. They are the most powerful Knights Narnia has ever seen. Nothing can beat them. They will do anything to protect Narnia and its people. Even if it cost them their lives.**_

Aednat Brianna O'Brien pushed her curly red locks out of her face, sighing as she caught sight of the white tips. The White Witch had done that to her. She had been a small girl, at the young age of 6, when she first arrived here in Narnia. She had just fallen into a lake while playing with her brothers and sister, when she had suddenly found herself in a snow covered forest. Being the tomboy she was, she decided to have a look around. But what she found was less than welcome. The White Witch, self proclaimed Queen of Narnia, had took one look at the small daughter of Eve and had shot her power to freeze someone at her. Her aim was true and it hit the poor girl, turning her to stone. But before the Witch could bring her back to her castle, a lions roar was heard throughout the land. The witch, becoming scared, fled, leaving the stone girl behind.

The cause of the roar was a grand lion. His mane was a bright golden color, and his black eyes held a warmth in them that made every animal trust him wholeheartedly. The Lion took one look at the stone child and then roared softly in the child's face. The stone seemed to melt from the child, freeing her from the cold stone.

The young girl was scared, he silver and grey eyes showing fear as she looked at the huge lion in front of her.

"Don't worry daughter of Eve. I will not harm you. What is your name? Mine is Aslan."

The young girl swallowed, quickly getting over the fact that this lion,Aslan, could talk," My name is Aednat Brianna O'Brien. Where am I? " she looked around the forest in wonder, her fears in the past.

" You are in Narnia."

" Narnia?"

"Yes dear child. Now you're going to be here for a long time. When the time comes you will return home. But only when the Kings and Queens and the rest of the Guards arrive."

" Am I a queen?"

" No. You are a Guardian of the Queens and Kings. You are in charge of King Edmund the Just. He's your age. Your brothers and sister the Guardians of the other kings and queens. But for now you have to train. You my dear child. Are going to be one of the best of the best."

The young girl nodded, and followed the grand lion out to a castle where she and him would live.

In the years that paced, Aednat grew into the best of the best. She was the best swordsman ever seen across the lands, and was an amazing spy. 3 years after she arrived her younger brother, Aedan Bartley O'Brien, fell into Narnia. He had been 4 when she had came to Narnia he was now 8. She discovered that he was the guardian of Queen Lucy the Valiant. He became the second best swordsman only have his sister beat him in duels.

She had now been here in Narnia for 8 years, Aedan 6. They hadn't seen theyre older siblings, Bridget Anya and Brendan Ardan for that long. Aednat barely remembered what they even looked like. Bridget and Brendan been the opposite of her and Aedan. Both having black hair and bright blue eyes and tanner skin. She tried in vain to remember more than that. She didn't remember her parents at all.

"Aednat! Where are you? Aslan needs us!"

She heard Aedan calling her. She climbed from the tree she sat in and hopped down beside her brother. He rolled his eyes at his sister, bit being the least bit fazed at her sudden appearance. He shook his strawberry blond curls out of his silver green eyes.

"Let's go."

The two ran, racing towards the hill where Aslan sat, waiting for for the 2 little warriors.

" You asked for us?"

Aslan smiled at the youngsters, " The time has come. The Queens and Kings of Narnia are coming. As well as the other Guardians. You are to stay with your charge always. " The two children smiled. "But before they arrive there are 2 things I need to tell you."

"What is it Aslan?"

"When you both came here, you had died in your world."

"What?"

"When you fell into the water, you drowned. When you Aedan came here, you and your parents had died in a car crash. If you ever go back to your world, you would die almost immediately."

The two children looked dumbfounded at this news. They were dead? But...how? " Whats the other thing Aslan?"

"Great sacrifices will have to be made in order for the golden age to arrive. Aednat you will have to make big sacrifices."

The two children looked at each other, and nodded. They knew their duty. Their duty to their Kings and Queens, The bowed to Aslan, "Yes Sir, we understand."

The great lion smiled, " Good. Now they are coming. Go to the lamppost and make sure to hide."

They nodded again and stood, then Aednat smiled, " Race ya to the lamppost!" She shouted as she ran off towards the post.

"Hey not fair you got a head start!" Aedan called, chasing after his sister. Aslan stared after the 2 siblings. He smiled sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

Edmund didn't know what was happening. First the war had happened, and his father left. Then hes being put on a train with his siblings and Bridget and Brenden. Briget and Brendan. Those two had seen many losses in their young lives. With their younger sister, at the young age of 6, drowning in a river while they played. Then they're little brother and parents dying in a car crash. Their names were Aedant and Aedan and they would be his and Lucys age now.

They were now at the Proffers house, and had been there for a Edmund and Lucy had been to Narnia. The whole time he had felt as though he was being watched. When he had looked around trying to find the source of the feeling, he had found no one.

Edmund had knew he was in Narnia. He had known because of the trees and snow. He walked around in circles, taking in the scenery. Then his brother had to open his big mouth and ruin it.

" Where are we?"

"Where? Well young king, you are in a most wonderful land." It wasn't Lucy who said this. Though she did have her mouth wide open. No, this voice was male and young.

He heard a gasp and turned to see Bridget with her hand to her chest, " No...It can't be..."

" Wonderful land? Where ya come up with that one?" A young female voice said.

The seemed to become embarrassed, " I read it in a book once."

The female laughed, an angelic sound, " You read?" She laughed some more, " Please stop telling me these lies!"

The male seemed to frown. " oh. Harhar." There was a sound leaves rustling. Then a body fell out of the tree above them. It landed with a thump. It lay still, then it sat up groaning. It was a young boy, maybe around the age of 9, with reddish blond hair. He was young, but you could see he would be very handsome when he was older. He was very muscular and toned. But what drew the most attention was his eyes. They were a stormy silver with moss coloured flakes in them.

"Owwww. What'd you have to push me?"

The others stared gaping at the boy.

"Well let's see, first of all you punch me. Then to tried to kick me." The female voice said.

Another body fell from the tree but this one more gracefully. Edmund felt his heart stop. It was a girl. She had curly red hair with white throughout it. She had the same eyes as the boy beside he and you could see the obvious relation between them. She looked to be about his age. Unlike the boy she had weapons. She had 2 swords on her back as well as one on her hip. She had daggers all over in hide places and in plain sight. Her arms were toned and muscular. But what drew everyone's attention was the scar across her cheek. It was long and straight, making it clear that it once was a very deep wound and had been cut into the girls face with one strike. The girl smiled at them.

"Hello," it was now evident that she had an small accent different from there's. It sounded Irish, " sorry about my brother. He's very clumsy at times. We had hoped we would have met our Kings and Queens and fellow Guards...well better than falling out of a tree." She looked at the boys and girls. She smiled at them then bowed.

"Um, why may I ask are you bowing to us?" Peter asked looking uneasy.

The boy smiled like the girl had and bows as well, " It's a sign of respect for our Kings and Queens as well as our fellow Guards. You do know you are our Kings and Queens, correct?"

The others looked at each other in disbelief then Edmund spoke, " We're not Kings and Queens and Guards as you called us. We are just Edmund,"

" Lucy," she waved smiling

" Peter,"

"Susan,"

"Bridget,"

"Brendan."

" Yes but you are four daughters and sons of Eve? And you two. You were once four but that was long ago correct?"

"How'd you know?"

The girl smiled, " We know the legends. Well we have to go."

The boy stood and started to climb the same tree they feel out of.

Lucy ran forwards before the could disappear into the tee again, " Wait what are your names?" The boy smiled at her.

" Sir Aedan the Valiant, knight of the Noble Order of the Lion, Guard of Bravery and Determination. Guardian of the Valiant Queen "

"Lady Aednat the Just, knight of the Noble Order of the Lion, Guard of Wisdom and Shadows. Guardian of the Just King. "

The boy smirked, " but you can call us Aednat and Aedan. See ya!" They climbed up the tree and disappeared. All was quiet. Then a Aednat popped her head out of the leafs.

"Find Aslan. Find him all will explained. Oh and Bridget? Brendan? It was good to see you too. I've missed you." Then she was gone. As quick as they came they had vanished into thin air. Find Aslan. But who was Aslan?

" Well that was..."

" It can't be them. They're dead, Bridget." Brendan told his older sister.

" They were the right age. They had the same eyes. No one else in the world has them. The doctor said so. They even had the accents they had when died. It's them!"

"Whos Who?" Edmund asked them

Breaden sighed, " Bridget thinks that those two kids were our siblings Aednat and Aedan."

Lucy gasped, " But how is that possible?"

"Its possible because when Lady Aednat and Sir Aedan died in your world, there souls came here. Aslan called them. In your world they are dead. But in ours they live on, guarding Narnia and its people until they die. If they d again, they are dead dead. So yes, they are your siblings." A male voice spoke. The group turned to see a male beaver.


End file.
